Ilyssa
by VampsOnCrack
Summary: Just an ordinary day in Glee club, until an unexpected visitor arrives...
1. Come back to Texas

A/N: This is my second story, and it's going to be a multi-chapter fic. Sorry if any of the lyrics aren't centred, but I had a few problems with OpenOffice. Reviews are love, so give us some!

Song: Ohio by Bowling For Soup

* * *

><p><p>

The choir room was buzzing. The gleeks were talking amongst themselves while waiting for Mr Schue. Kurt and Mercedes were gossiping, Finn, Puck and Mike were talking about the upcoming weekend, Tina, Sugar, Artie and Rory were discussing The X Factor USA, Sam was teaching Blaine his signature move, Windy City, while Rachel and Quinn gazed at his abs through his too-tight top and Santana and Brittany were in the corner making out. Mr Schue wandered in a few minutes late as usual and started writing on the board.

"So, for this weeks lesson I thought we'd -" But he never got to finish his sentence because at that moment the band started playing. As he stared at them incredulously, a beautiful voice sang:

_H__e said he needed a break__  
><em>_A little time to think__  
><em>_But then he went to Cleveland__  
><em>_With some guy named Leelan__  
><em>_That he met at the bank_

A girl appeared at the doorway, no older than 15, with long, dark brown hair and big chocolate eyes. She was wearing a biker jacket with a plain white top underneath, ripped jeans, and heeled boots. She had a microphone in her hand. She started singing again as the band picked up the pace. 

_There's nothing wrong with Ohio__  
><em>_Except the snow and the rain__  
><em>_I really like Drew Carey__  
><em>_And I'd love the Scene, the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame_

She made her way to the middle of the room, smiling at the band as she did so. Everyone was looking at each other in confusion, and you could see the questions running through their minds: Who was this girl? Did she go to their school? Does she want to join the New Directions? Everyone except Puck, that is, who was looking slightly less confused than the rest of the group. He obviously knew something they didn't. The girl searched her crowd until her eyes locked on him, and she sang directly at him. 

_So when you're done doing whatever__  
><em>_And when you're through doing whoever_

She gave a pointed look at Quinn as she sang that line, which caused Quinn to look around her as if to say "Who, me? What did I do?"

___You know Denton County will be right here waiting for you..._

_Come back to Texas__  
><em>_It's just not the same since you went away__  
><em>_Before you lose your accent__  
><em>_And forget all about the Lonestar State__  
><em>_There's a seat for you at the rodeo__  
><em>_And I've got every slow dance saved__  
><em>_Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway_

By this time, the gleeks had noticed the direction of the girl's gaze and turned one by one to look at Puck for answers. He only replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile. The Girl seemed to be enjoying herself, dancing a little to the lyrics.

_I think I made a mistake__  
><em>_It's not that easy to take__  
>H<em>_e went to make a deposit__  
><em>_Then she cleaned out his closet__  
><em>_Guess I'll sit here and wait_

_For him to come back home __  
><em>_It shouldn't take very long __  
><em>_I bet he misses the sunrise__  
><em>_And Mrs. Baird's fruit pies but I could be wrong_

_So when you're done doing whatever__  
><em>_And when you're through doing whoever_

Another pointed look, this time directed at Santana, who gave her her best "Bitch, please, I ain't afraid of you, I'm about to go all Lima heights on your ass" look.

___You know Denton County will be right here waiting for you..._

_Come back to Texas__  
><em>_It's just not the same since you went away__  
><em>_Before you lose your accent__  
><em>_And forget all about the Lonestar State__  
><em>_There's a seat for you at the rodeo__  
><em>_And I've got every slow dance saved__  
><em>_Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway_

_Troy Aikmen wants you back__  
><em>_Willie Nelson wants you back__  
><em>_NASA wants you back__  
><em>_And the Bush twins want you back__  
><em>_And Pantera wants you back__  
><em>_And Blue Bell wants you back_  
><em>I got a premonition<em>_  
><em>_I'm taking a petition__  
><em>_And the whole state's gonna sign_

She made her way towards Puck, took his hand and pulled him up off his chair. She dragged him over to where the band was playing and handed him a guitar. He rolled his eyes, slung the strap over his shoulder, played the acoustic verse and started singing along with the girl, harmonizing with her perfectly.

_Come back to Texas__  
><em>_It's just not the same since you went away__  
><em>_Before you lose your accent__  
><em>_And forget all about the Lone Star State__  
><em>_There's a seat for you at the rodeo_  
><em>And I've got every slow dance saved<em>

_Come back to Texas__  
><em>_It's just not the same since you went away__  
><em>_Before you lose your accent__  
><em>_And forget all about the Lone Star State__  
><em>_There's a seat for you at the rodeo__  
><em>_And I've got every slow dance saved__  
><em>_Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway__  
><em>_Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway__  
><em>_Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway, yeah!_

As the last chord died, Puck felt the stares of everyone on him, but he ignored them, taking off the guitar and picking up the girl, hugging her. As he put her down, all hell broke loose. Every person in the room seemed intent on asking the same question at the same time, and wouldn't let anyone else get a word in edgeways. Puck looked the girl in the eyes and motioned towards the door. She shook her head, smiled and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Everybody, SHUT IT!" She shouted with such a forceful voice that it caused everyone to do as they were told, even Mr Schue.

"Thank you." she said."Noah will happily explain everything to you while I go to the toilet, because I've needed to go since I got off the plane. Be right back!" She smiled and walked off quickly, and turned to the left when she exited the choir room, to which Puck said "Other way!". Through the doorway the gleeks saw her half-running the right way and giving a thumbs up to Puck as she passed. Puck turned around to find every single one of the New Directions looking at him, currently speechless. Mercedes was the first to speak.

"Alright white boy, what's the deal?" She said in her sassy voice.

"I don't know much more than you. I know who she is but not why she's here." He answered, his hands raised in defence.

"She's obviously close to you since you hugged her, and I haven't known you to hug anyone. Ever." Interjected Artie. "So what is she? Friend, family...booty call?"

Puck pulled a disgusted face. "Eww, no! She's only 15! She's my cousin, Ilyssa. I haven't seen her face to face in three years, though. I was born in Texas, and me and her were really close. But then we moved to Lima when I was 10 with mom's new boyfriend, hence the song. Since then we've kept in contact, video calling on Skype and Facebook and so on, and we used to go see them every summer, but because of money problems we haven't been able to go for the past few years. But like I said, I have no clue why she's here, she should be in school." He looked at the group to find that they were looking at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Just because I'm a screw-up doesn't mean I want her to be, OK?" He said defensively.

Just then, Ilyssa came wandering back in.

"Sorry about that guys but I've been busting for a wazz since I landed at Lima Allen County Airport. So as I'm sure Noah told you, I'm Ilyssa and I did all this because I have an important announcement to make: I've transferred to McKinley!" she said, directing the second part at Puck. "And if it's OK with you guys, I'd like to join Glee club."she added. He looked at her, shocked. He wanted to ask her so many questions, the main one being Why?, but her eyes clearly said "I'll tell you later", so he settled for hugging her instead. This time, everyone got up and joined in, turning it into a group hug.

"So is that a yes?" She asked.

"Did you hear yourself? Of course it's a yes!" Sam said, and the rest of the group nodded their agreement. Ilyssa squealed and hugged everyone tighter. She could tell she was going to like it at her new school.


	2. New home

A/N: Sorry about slow updates, but life got in the way. By the way, the seat belt part was...borrowed from one of my favourite books, Just Listen by Sarah Dessen. It's not word for word but the Idea was taken from there. It's a brilliant book and I encourage anyone who's obsessed with music, such as myself, to read it. Anyways, here's chapter 2 of Ilyssa.

As the bell rang signalling the end of final period and of glee club rehearsal, the gleeks filed out of the choir room one by one, still exited about the newest addition to the club. Ilyssa sat in a chair and waited until she and Puck were the last ones left before saying anything. She turned to Puck, who was sitting to her right, and said:  
>"I missed you, Nono."<br>Puck sighed at the nickname she had always called him by due to her inability to say his name as a toddler, reached over and engulfed her in a huge hug.  
>"I missed you too, Lise. But why did you come here? With no warning? Not that I'm not pleased to see you, I'm just a bit shocked. I assume you've not called my mom, or aunt Ari. How did you even transfer schools without your parents? And-" He was interrupted by Ilyssa choking out:<p>

"Noa-, can't-breath-". Realising he was still hugging her, Puck let Ilyssa go, who started breathing heavily after being choked by her favourite cousin.

"Sorry." He said as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. When she managed to do that, she said/

"I'll explain everything. Just not now. It'll be easier if I only say it once so I'm going to wait until I've seen your mom. And yes, since I have nowhere to go, I'm expecting to stay at your place."

She smiled and stood up, holding out her hand to him.

"Shall we go?" She asked. "I'm desperate to see Auntie Deb and Sarah".

Puck took her hand and started towards the door. Ilyssa picked up a large gym bag that was just around the corner and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well mom hasn't really changed much, except for the odd grey hair, thanks to me, but Sarah's gotten so much bigger since you last saw her. She's even started talking about a boy called Randall who's in her class." He said, scowling at the thought of his baby sister and some boy.

"Boys, already?" Ilyssa asked, as they reached the door to the parking lot, passing the odd fellow pupil on the way, and getting some strange looks as they noticed the pair's still intertwined fingers. "But she's only nine." she added.

"I know!" Puck exclaimed as he lead his cousin to his old, beat up, yet indestructible truck. "It's seriously disturbing, not to mention worrying and scary as fu-hell."

"You can curse in front of me, you know." she laughed as she let go of his hand and walked around to the passenger side of the truck. "I'm not a little kid any more, I've heard every curse word there is. I use them quite a bit myself. I can even say the F word in 5 different languages."

She gave him her signature smirk, a smirk exactly like his, and hopped into the truck. Puck rolled his eyes at her and got into the vehicle aswell, slamming the door shut and locking it after him. At his cousin's confused look, he said:

"The door's bust. If I don't lock it, it flies open whenever I make a left hand turn."

Ilyssa made an "OK..." face at him then tried to put on her seatbelt. It wouldn't click into the socket.

"Oh yeah." Puck said, opening the glove compartment and pulling out from the mess of CD's, papers and general debris a small hammer. Ilyssa's eyes widened and she gave her cousin a "What the hell?" look. He just took the seatbelt out of her hands, put it in the socket and tapped it thrice with the hammer. On the third time there was a click and the buckle stayed in place. Puck replaced the hammer and started the engine.

"So how do I take it off?" Ilyssa asked after she got over her shock.

"Just press the button. That part's easy." He answered, smiling. It was a real smile, one saved only for his mother, his sister, his cousin and, if he ever had one, his future wife. Puck pulled out of the parking lot and onto the "busy" streets of Lima. The pair fell into a comfortable silence, Puck concentrating on the road and Ilyssa checking out her new town through the dirty windows of puck's truck.

A few minutes later, Puck turned into the driveway of a small two storey house. It needed a bit of work, with it's brownish grass and paint peeling from the shutters. Also, a few tiles were missing from the roof and the whole house needed a repainting, as it was a dirty grey colour, but had obviously been white at some point. But it still looked like a home, with two bikes laying on the grass, obviously dumped there after a bike ride, a swing on the porch, swaying a little in the october breeze, with a few books on the table next to it. Puck and Ilyssa took a few moments to look at it.

"It's not much, but it's home." Puck said. "What d'you think?"

"I love it." She said, a smile growing on her face. "It looks perfect."

"Really?" Puck asked, a bit shocked that his tiny family home had been called perfect. "Your place back in Texas looks like a palace compared to this dump"

"Perhaps, but I never thought of it that way. Mom always wanted it pristine, like a show home, with everything in it's place and doing what it's supposed to do. It's enough to drive you insane." She said, sighing at the end.

"Is that why you left? Because you weren't doing what you were supposed to an Aunt Ari didn't like it?" Puck asked,concerned and curious.

"I told you. Later." Ilyssa snapped. Puck knew how annoyed she got if someone didn't listen to her, so he wasn't concerned by the snap.

She undid her seatbelt and sure enough, it undid just by pressing the button, no hammer required. She grabbed her bag and got out of the truck, making her way towards the house. Halfway up the path, she turned around and called:

"You coming or what?"

Puck rolled his eyes at his cousin and followed her out. He had a feeling he'd be doing a lot of eye rolling while she was around.

She waited for him on the porch. As he stopped beside her in front of the door, he looked at her and said:

"You ready?"

She took a deep breath, suddenly nervous about meeting the people she hadn't seen in years, and answered with: "I suppose so."

* * *

>Puck opened the screen door, then the front door and he walked in. Ilyssa gulped, then took her first step into her new home.<p><p>

A/N2: so there you go. Let me know about any grammatical errors. Reviews are like cookies, I love them!


	3. A tearful reunion

A/N: SOOOO sorry about not updating, life is busy, to say the least! So here's chapter 3.

The smell hit her as soon as she crossed the threshold. The smell of Home. It smelt of her past, of the days she spent watching cartoons on Saturday mornings with Noah, or running after each other with water pistols or flour bombs. It reminded her of the nights she stayed with her aunt and cousins because her parents were yelling at each other, of the times she baked cookies with her Aunty Deborah, Noah and Sarah's mother. Nothing like her parent's house back in Texas. It smelt of bleach and depression.

Ilyssa looked around room she just entered. The front door opened directly into what was obviously a living room. The once-cream coloured walls were now an off-white with scuff marks at the bottom. The brown leather sofa was worn and saggy and the armchair was just the same. There were toys strewn carelessly around the floor. The oldish television was on, playing Spongebob Squarepants, although no one was watching it.

She decided she loved her new home. At least, it would be if Deb didn't send her packing to Texas.  
>"Yo Ma! I'm home!" Noah shouted, startling Ilyssa. He dumped his school bag on the floor by the sofa and made his way towards the door on the other side of the room. Before he opened it, he beckoned Ilyssa over.<br>"I'll go in first and talk to them a bit, and then I'll call you in. Okay?" He said, voice low. Ilyssa just nodded, unable to speak as her nervousness took over her body. She didn't understand why she was so scared. She was usually such a calm, confident person who loved to speak in public. And it was only her family, after all. Her own flesh and blood. The people she spent day and night with for years. So why was she so nervous?

Noah looked at her curiously, obviously seeing her internal meltdown, and walked into the other room, being careful not to open the door too much. As soon as he shut it, Ilyssa pressed her ear against it, trying to hear what was being said, which wasn't that hard since the walls weren't very thick.

"Nono! We're making oat bars, your favourite!" She heard her nine year old cousin Sarah say. That surprised her. She'd pegged Noah as more of a chocolate brownie type of guy.

"Nice! But save them for later, I need to tell you something."  
>"You haven't got some poor girl pregnant again have you?" Deb said. Ilyssa could hear the amusement in her aunt's voice. She couldn't believe she could make jokes about the fact that her son was a teenage father.<p>

"No, Noah said, but we have a visitor"  
>"Who is it? Is it Quinn? I liked her. Whenever she came over she gave me Red Vines, and when she stayed here she helped braid my hair."<p>

Ilyssa laughed silently at her cousin's 9-year-old logic.  
>"No, it's not Quinn. You may wanna sit down though, Ma." Noah said. Ilyssa heard the sound of a chair scraping on the floor.<br>"Noah you're starting to scare me a bit. Last time you told me to sit down I found out I was going to be a grandmother. What's going on?"

"It's a good thing, honest!" Noah insisted. "Come in!" he half-shouted, and Ilyssa took that as her cue to enter.

As she opened the door she got her first glimpse of her aunt and cousin in 3 years. Her Aunt Deborah looked exactly how she remembered her, except maybe a little older. Her face had a few more wrinkles and her hair was a little greyer, but that was to be expected when you work two jobs to try and support two kids. Sarah had changed drastically though. She was so tall, and pretty. Her hair was all the way down to her waist, and her features were more prominent than the last time she saw her. The only thing that hadn't changed were her eyes. They were as big and as blue as they always were. They both looked as shocked to see her as Noah had.

"Hey guys" Ilyssa said, trying to break the tension.

There were a few seconds of silence before Sarah shouted "Lise!" and jumped down from her seat to run towards her cousin. Ilyssa only just realised what was happening before Sarah jumped on her and hugged her tight. Ilyssa returned the hug with the same enthusiasm.

"Hey Sarah, you're getting so big !" She said, putting her cousin back on her feet. She then turned to her aunt, who had stood up and extended her arms towards her niece. Ilyssa smiled and stepped into her aunt's embrace, taking a deep breath as she did so and inhaling the smell of oats from the snacks Deb and Sarah were making, and the familiar smell of lavender, the perfume that her aunt always wore. The smell reminded her of her childhood.  
>"Hello Ilyssa dear, what on earth are you doing here ?" Deborah said. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you be back in Texas ?"<p>

Suddenly, It was all too much for Ilyssa. She broke down into tears on her Aunt's shoulder.

"I had to leave Aunt Deb, I had to ! I couldn't take it anymore ! Being in a house with them ..."

Deborah, shocked, sat Ilyssa down on a chair and told Puck to make some herbal tea, which she knew Ilyssa liked and would calm her down. She sent Sarah to the bathroom to go find some tissues for her cousin, and sat on the other side of the table. Once the tea was ready Puck told Sarah to go play, as he could sense Ilyssa's story was probably something she shouldn't hear. He sat down next to his now slightly more composed cousin and put his arm round her, comforting her.  
>"Now, said Deborah, hands round her mug of tea, Tell me what's happened."<p>

A/N 2: Oooooh, what's gonna happen? Find out next time, folks !  
>Review and tell me what you think. And give me your ideas for the rest of the story, as i am currently without plot line i'm just sort of winging it. Who do you think should be a love interest for Ilyssa? I'm only using characters from seasons 1, 2 and 3 so tell me whoyou think would go well with her.<p>

Toodles, my lovers !


End file.
